Friends, Lovers, Liars!
by VastCat239
Summary: Gumball and his family takes a vacation to be with their friends during the winter to celebrate the time of Christmas.
1. A brand new day!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of all ages, freaks and geeks, and derps alike! Welcome! I am LazyCorn1515 or as you can call me Jayden. I'm here and I welcome you to the very first chapter of "Freinds, Lovers, Liars****_"!_**** And just so you know. I know the rest of my stories are gone. I'm focusing on this! And this story will be the best I have ever made! Please favorite or follow! Now...This story is gonna be rated T for Teen because some of the story may include some sexual themes! But nothing bad I promise! So sit back and enjoy the introduction! (Quick note: Do you know my story "The Big Catch"? Well that got reported. And the story is still on DeviantART! And a dude by the name codyhobgood271 id going to help me on it on that site. If not check it out. I wouldn't say it's bad. But it's not good either. My name is exactly the same on the DevantArt as the same it is on here.) Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful first day of winter break in the little town of Elmore. The sun was shining and the rivers were flowing. Kids outside laying jump rope, Slipping slides, and riding their bikes with no traffic whatsoever. Now a middle aged Gumball Watterson was resting peacefully besides his beautiful wife, Penny Fitzgerald. So far in Gumball's life it has been 'quite the ride'. Gumball's career was being a "Stay at home dad." He tried for work, But got fired every time. But staying at home spending time with his kids was the best job out of all of them. Penny had it swell too. She was a working veterinarian. (Known as a vet) And she made good money helping animals get better with care and treatment. And she was out of her shell as well. After a little incident in school. Her shell broke and everyone finally saw who she really was under the shell. They had children of their own as well. 5 to be exact. But that certain family was just waking up to a morning surprise..

Gumball wakes up meeting Penny's face next to him.

Gumball then turns his head around meeting a moose's face.

"Uhh...Penny?" Whispered Gumball.

Penny Murmured.

Gumball kept staring at the moose now getting into Gumball's underwear drawer.

"Penny! wake up!" Loudly whispered Gumball.

"Come on! Just a little more" Said a tired Penny not opening her eyes.

The moose was then putting it's hooves on Gumball's desk next to him.

"Crap!" Gumball said under his breath noticing the alarm clock on the desk. "Please don't knock it over!"

The moose then got off the desk and went over to the corner.

"Oh man that was too close" Gumball thought to himself.

Gumball then slowly and quietly got out of the bed and went in the closet and grabbed a shirt.

"This is a bad plan..."

Gumball got close and then put the shirt on the mosses antlers, making the moose go out of control.

Penny in the bed them fell out of the bed scared and got up and saw the moose running around the room knocking everything over with Gumball on it's back hanging on to the shirt on the antlers.

"Gumball! Hold on sweetie!" Penny yelled.

The moose then ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"BAD PLAN! BAD PLAN!" Gumball yelled on the moose's back.

Soon after the children got up and left their rooms. "Dad what's going on!" Said Macy.

Macy is one of the many daughters of Gumball and Penny. She is a little brown deer with a puffy tail and she wears a blue shirt with followed by a black skirt. She is usually happy and delightful. She is the youngest of the family.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!" Gumball yelled going down the stairs on the moose. "JUST LEAVE!" Gumball yelled as the shirt ripped making Gumball fall off.

The moose then was in the kitchen shaking the shirt off it's head. The Moose then approached the fridge and knocked it over.

***BANG!***

"There goes our food" Gumball said under his breath with a face palm. "Okay so what now? Anyone have any idea's?"

"I don't know!" Penny said quietly. "Maybe lead it out with something!" Penny quietly suggested.

"Hmm..." Gumball then looked at his daughter's doll. "Hey Sofia honey, you mind if I can have your doll for a second?" Gumball asked.

"Dad no!" Sofia nodded. "He'll kill him!"

Sofia is the second youngest in the family. She is a 10 year old brown cat that wears a green shirt with a flower followed by blue shorts. She is obsessed with her doll named "Kimie".

"Come on honey please?" Gumball asked again.

"Fine...But don't let Kimie get killed!"

The moose then looked at the family standing there.

"Gumball be careful!" Whispered Penny.

Gumball nodded and then looked at the moose. It was silent. Gumball then moved the doll up and down over and back and noticed the moose wasn't after the doll.

"Does he want me?" Gumball thought.

"Dad? What are you going to do?" Asked Gumballs son Daniel.

Daniel is the oldest child in the family. He's is a blue cat and wears a red T-shirt with brown jeans. With antlers through his head. Daniel is known for being really friendly and competitive against other people. He is 14 years old. And he loves his two sisters. But Sofia can get n his nerves.

"Uh...There's only one thing to do..." Gumball closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Honey...What are you doing?" Asked Penny.

Gumball then ran out of the kitchen with the moose following him and down stairs and slammed into his front door and jumped in the grass where the moose jumped next to him and sniffed him.

"Dad!" Sofia yelled.

"Kinda busy!" Gumball whispered on the grass.

The moose then got shot by a random dart. The moose fell over and fell on Gumball.

"Ah!...Why?" Cried Gumball.

"Oh honey are you okay! Let's get that moose off of you!" Penny said running to her husband. "Are you okay."

"Well...I got a moose stuck on my body! So...What do you think! I can barely breath!" Said a tired Gumball.

"Ma'am you okay? Said a pink round doughnut. "I see your friend here is not."

"He's my husband." Penny stated. "And he's stuck under there! Can you please help him."

"Hmm...Yeah but I'll need your help." Said the doughnut police officer.

"Thank you!"

Penny, and the doughnut and Gumball tried lifting the giant sleeping moose.

"Is Dad going to be okay Mom?" Asked Macy.

"Yeah Honey...As soon as I get this moose off him!" Penny said lifting.

Finally they got the moose to flip over.

"Oh...Man...That thing was heavy!" Said Penny catching her breath.

Penny then waved her hand across of Gumball's face catching his attention Gumball got up.

"Uh Dad...Your still not wearing pants..." Said Daniel.

"Oh! Uh...Well...Kids go get me my coat will ya?" Gumball said with an embarrassing face.

"Yeah Dad" Said Daniel walking inside the house.

"So honey are you okay!?" Penny asked her husband.

"Well...Yeah...I couldn't breath very well but I'm fine. "Gumball said. "At least I didn't die in my boxers!" Gumball added.

"Hehe Oh Gumball. Come on let's go inside." Penny said.

"Uh...What about me? Hello? I'm right he-

***BANG***

The door closed.

"Aw man." Said the doughnut police officer.

**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! And just to put out! This is a comedy! Not a real dramatic story or sad. It's all funny. And I hope that made you laugh a little. Please review that's all I want! I just love reading your reviews! And goodbye see you next chapter! Now this is the introduction! The real chapters will be more than 2,000! No other chapter will be just 1,000 some capters will be 3,000 words! I hope you enjoyed the intro! And I wanted to try something new than just Gumball and Carrie with their 70+ kids and where Gumball is magic. Now I say that because he has 70 kids and he manages not to get a*ds. Anyway I hope you enjoy! (And if anyone feels free. You can draw the kids! Or Adult Penny! Or whatever you do! I just hope you enjoyed! **

**_Chapter words: 1,360 words!_**

**_Gumball, Carrie Doughnut police officer belong to Ben Bocquelet_**

**_Daniel, Macy, Sofia belong to LazyCorn1515 (Me)_**

**_Thank's for reading! _**

**_LazyCorn out! _**


	2. A Vacation?

**Hello guys! i'm SURE you wanted to see another chapter. So I gave you what you wanted! This one  
****will be probably even funnier. Maybe i wont. It ****depends on what you laugh at. Enjoy sexy people! Haha! **

The family was inside eating breakfast that Penny made.

"So...Does anyone wanna talk about what just happened?" Macy said.

"Yeah! Why was a moose in our house!?" Gumball said.

"Maybe it was Daniel?" Said Sofia.

Daniel then stared at Sofia eating his pancakes.

"Why would I let a moose in our home!?" Daniel said back with a angered face. "I maybe bad sometimes but not that bad!"

"Well then why was your hat on the ground next to the door?" Sofia added.

"It probably fell." Daniel said. "And for the last time I did NOT let that stupid moose in!"

"Hey! Daniel don't criticize wildlife creatures! Y'know I love animals!" Penny yelled.

"All I did called it was stupid?" Daniel explained.

"So you calling an animal stupid means your calling everyone including yourself stupid." Gumball said with a smirk. "So you just called yourself stupid son."

"Oh..." Danial said with a face palm.

"Hmm...Kids go upstairs for a second. That okay?"

"Whatever." Said Daniel.

"Sure." Said Macy.

"Do I have to?" Said Sofia.

"Yes Sofia. Me and your mother need to talk."

"Fine!" Sofia said walking up the stairs.

Penny looked at her husband with a concerned face. "Why did you have the kids go upstairs?"

"Because I want to talk to you about something huh." Gumball explained. So I've been wondering that the kids are starting to become a little bratish.  
Well except Macy, she's been good. But Daniel is always up there playing his game! I don't know Grand theft auto or whatever. I don't know and  
Sofia is starting to be stuck up! Where is she getting that from? Your not stuck up and...Ohhhh...I think I know why..." Gumball stated.

"Who what does she get it from?" Penny said.

"Me. I have like...Well used to have like two personalities. Ones me. And ones a stuck up dude named Zach. He try's to act cool. I mean Zach was my real name a long time ago but still. Sofia is probably acting like Zach."

"Hmm...Well honey there's nothing you could 's not a choice to have a split personality."

"Ah Thank's honey. Gumball said kissing his wife. "So I thought that we should take a little vacation. Y'know get out of the house and maybe meet up with our friends."

"Well...Give them a call and we'll see."

Penny kissed Gumball on the cheek and then went to do the dishes. Gumball searched his pockets and then pulled out a cell phone.

"Heeeellooooo!?" Said a voice on the phone.

"Hey Alex. Look were gonna go out for a vacation. And I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with the family."

"But I'm not family?

"Well...Family and friends. Anias, Darwin , his wife Carrie. Damian, Me, Penny, The kids, And maybe even more people!"

"Sure I'll come! You pick me up right now!"

"What!? No Alex No. I mean like on Friday."

"Today's Friday."

"Alex it's Wednesday. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Bye bye!"

Gumball then heard a long beep on the phone. Then Gumball dialed another number.

"Hello?" Said a female voice on a phone. Who is this?"

"Carrie it's me Gumball. Were going on a vacation. Gumball said. "I just called Alex. Were leaving tomorrow. You and Darwin coming with?"

"Hmm...Maybe. We'll see. I'll give you a call tomorrow." Carrie said. "That okay?"

"That's fine. Gumball said back. "Say hi to Darwin for me okay."

Gumball hung up. "I'll give everyone a call later." He thought to himself.

"So what's the plan honey?" Said Penny.

"KIDS!" Gumball yelled making everyone come downstairs.

"What?" Said Macy.

"Kids. Were going on vacation!"

"So that's the plan huh?" Penny said.

"Yup." Gumball answered. Everyone get their thing's! Were starting on Friday!"

"Yay!" Yelled Macy hugging her Dad.

"No problem honey. Your gonna see your friend Simon there too!"

The kids then went upstairs.

"Well...Isn't that grand Penny! You coming with us?"

"Duh hon! I wouldn't miss the kids having fun outside."

"I know. I love ya hon."

Gumball then kissed Penny and then went upstairs to go get dressed for bed...

**Finally! It's out! I hope you enjoyed! You know who Alex is right? No if not he's a pancake loving Lion! Next chapter coming soon! Sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
